


Ardella Poem Parody

by Hphantom6



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hphantom6/pseuds/Hphantom6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a compilation of poems in the style of Ardella by Langston Hughes, in the light of the Sonic the Hedgehog universe.  This was a poetry project for school, so please be not too critical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Silver”

 

You were the beginning of the end,

the way you swore to destroy the “Iblis Trigger”,

if it weren’t for your goodwill.  

You were the most broken one,

what with your rubber girders,

if it were not for the big “Boom”.


	2. Shadamy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is another Ardella Parody, this time dealing with the Shadamy fandom.

“Shadamy”

 

You were the original variation,

the strongest pairing,

if it weren’t for Sonamy.

You are the one to go to,

everyone loves you,

if not for only when sonikku is already shipped.  


	3. Sonamy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last of the original print. Tell me if I should continue, or even do more for other poems! Thanks for your support.

“Sonamy”

 

You are the true one,

the biggest power shipping,

if it weren’t for the many resistant shippings.  

You were destined for greatness,

your time had come,

if it were not for the “Black Knight”.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The jab at "Sonic and the Black Knight" is because of the ending with it turning out Sonic was supposed to go on a date with Amy yet being unable to due to the events in England.


End file.
